Tout ça par ce que je l'ai voulus
by Tiphanoushkoushki
Summary: Recueil de One-shot sur Shaman King avant/pendant/après le Shaman Fight et Alice aux pays des shamans. Couples divers, histoires drôles et mélancoliques en perspective ! OS 2 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les n'amis ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté dans ce fandom dites-donc!

**Disclamer: **Alors oui, ça... Ah Takei non? Oui, les personnages appartiennent à Takei-sama... Ouin ! Je veux un Hao en peluche alors !

Alors pour commencer... Cette histoire n'en sera pas une au sens ou il y aurait un fil conducteur. Il s'agira d'une suite de One-shot qui se dérouleront avant/pendant/après le Shaman Fight et _Alice aux pays des Shamans_.

Donc, allons-y ! Bonne lecture les n'amis !

**Par la volonté du Great Spirit.**

Alors… Tout d'abord, je suis le Great Spirit….

Ensuite, je suis le plus puissant de tous les esprits de la planète…

Pour finir, j'ai attendu avec impatience la venue du Shaman King.

Tous les cinq cent ans, c'est la même chose : préparations du tournoi, des cloches de l'oracle, avertir les paches, s'organiser une seconde fois, les qualifications, re-s'organiser et pour finir, le Shaman Fight en lui-même peut enfin commencer… Ah non… Il faut aussi faire la cérémonie du couronnement du nouveau Shaman King…

Les paches croient que puisque je suis l'être suprême, je puis tout faire sur terre. Je dois dire que c'est en partit vrai mais, ils ne savent pas que sans eux, le Shaman Fight ne serait rien. Enfin bon, je dois, comme tout à chacun sur cette terre, me contenter de ce que j'ai.

Tout d'abord, ma première mission se trouve être trouver un Shaman King tous les cinq cent ans. Tous les shamans de la terre savent que je peux réaliser leur rêve les plus fous et ils se réunissent donc au grand tournoi des shamans pour montrer qui de tous est le plus fort pour pouvoir un jour me posséder.

Ensuite, mon nouveau Shaman King est assez étrange. Pleins de regret, je l'ai rappelé à ses obligations alors qu'il avait de la famille qui vivait dans le monde des vivants. Même si au début il m'en voulut pour mon geste, il devait s'occuper d'énormément de chose que je ne pouvais faire seul. Il devait apprendre à vivre avec ce devoir qu'il s'est lui-même infliger. Il m'a été difficile de lui montrer à quel point sa tâche était importante, au point même de devoir abandonner les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Aujourd'hui, mon Shaman King était assit et regardait le ciel nocturne du monde qu'il avait créé. Je sentais qu'il était mélancolique et qu'il regrettait pas mal de chose, d'une part sa famille, de l'autre son ancien rêve de destruction de la race humaine. Je l'entourais d'un voile protecteur et chaleureux pour dissiper le poids lourd de son cœur, sans succès. Il sourit faiblement, acquiesçant tendrement à mon geste futile. Cela faisait treize ans qu'il surveillait sans cesse les siens depuis son royaume, une boule lui creusant les entrailles.

_- Je serais toujours avec vous mon Roi… _avais-je tenté en vain.

- Je sais… m'avait-il répondu tristement.

A l'époque, je me fichais pas mal de ce que pouvait ressentir le Shaman King puisqu'il avait une fonction importante à remplir et que ses sentiments n'avaient pas lieux d'être ici. Mais aujourd'hui, s'était différent. J'en avais assez de le voir si triste, ne versant aucune larme pour épancher sa peine, ni même me parler de ses frustrations concernant son cœur et son âme. Ou même le fait que je l'ai privé de tout ce qui le rendait si différent des autres Shaman King.

- Il faudrait faire attention aux déplacements des plaques tectoniques. L'Afrique se rapproche dangereusement de la plaque eurasienne.

_- Bien sûr mon Roi. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? _demandais-je.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis :

- Fais donc en sorte qu'elles se déplacent moins vite, cela fera l'affaire. Nous ne pouvons interrompre complètement le processus de déplacement mais nous pouvons au moins le ralentir. Il en va de même que pour la plaque pacifique. Elle s'écarte de la plaque cocos pour aller rencontrer le Japon.

Il souffla fortement en fronçant les sourcils. Je savais que sa terre natale était le Japon et je me doutais bien que voir tous les tremblements de terres secouer cette petite bande de terre où vivait sa famille le rendait furieux.

_- Entendu mon Roi ! _dis-je avec entrain.

Je fis donc ce qu'il m'avait demandé et il fut content. Cependant, il lui arrivait encore de soupirer de temps à autre et cela me brisait le cœur. J'en devenais malade…

_- Voulez-vous que je vous divertisse Hao-sama _? m'enquis-je de dire.

Le Shaman King ouvrit les yeux en grand, interloqué par ma demande soudaine. Certes, je n'avais rien fait de spécial pour lui depuis que je le connaissais et cette initiative devait le surprendre. Et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas : moi aussi.

Après avoir froncé les sourcils, Hao-sama leva la tête vers le ciel azur et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Tu te moque de moi Great Spirit ?

_- N-non… J'essaye juste de vous rendre la vie plus facile… _fis-je, embarrassé.

Sur ce, il ferma son esprit de tout contact et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Je restais des heures durant à me demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour se comporter ainsi avec moi. Soudain, alors qu'il se relevait, je sentis les éléments de la planète se mouvoir en un mouvement fluide et furieux. Un volcan venait de rentrer en éruption.

Etait-ce là la volonté de mon Roi ou bien un fait extérieur à sa volonté ?

_- Mon Roi… ? _m'inquiétais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils une nouvelles fois et se leva sur ses deux jambes en serrant les poings. Il regardait le sol et essayait de se contenir comme il le pouvait, ça je le voyais dans son regard. Des flammes pourpres dansaient dans ses yeux bruns, ce qui me faisait penser qu'il était lui-même ce volcan en éruption.

- Toi… Me rendre la vie plus facile ! La belle affaire ! cria t-il.

Il releva le visage et fixa de nouveau le ciel devenu rouge et rose.

- Tu ne me l'as pas rendu plus facile, au contraire !

Nous y voilà, ce dont j'avais toujours voulut savoir. Chaque gramme de mon existence depuis la fin du précédent Shaman Fight avait été ponctué par cette haine qu'il me vouait indirectement. La tâche à laquelle je l'avais amené était certes simple mais pour lui, bien plus dure qu'il ne se serait douté.

Allez-y, mon Roi… Dites-moi ce qu'il ne va pas… Je vous en prit…

- A cause de toi, tu m'as séparé de ma famille ! Ma femme a élevé notre enfant seule ! Par ta faute, je n'ai pas put faire toutes les choses qu'un père seraient en devoir de faire, ni même un mari ou un frère !

Le volcan explosa littéralement, dispersant son liquide rouge à travers l'air devenu chaud et brûlant. La rage du Shaman King venait d'être expulsée en une fraction de seconde, comme la lave du volcan. Aujourd'hui était le treizième anniversaire de son fils et il n'était pas là pour y assister. Je savais que tout ce que Hao-sama pouvait faire était regarder et attendre. Les protéger comme son devoir envers moi le permettait, être heureux quand eux l'étaient. Et la tâche qui l'incombe lui a retirer tous ses plaisirs.

A mon tour d'être triste… Sentiment curieux d'ailleurs, moi qui pensais ne jamais éprouver de sentiments humains. A par mon devoir, je n'avais rien d'autre, à par la raison du Shaman King, je ne connaissais rien. Je ne vivais que dans le but d'assouvir les rêves des autres en contrepartie de leur vie et de leur devoir envers une planète entière.

Avais-je tord ? M'étais-je à ce point trompé sur ce qu'était vraiment mon devoir envers la planète et ses habitants ?

Je n'en sais rien…

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Mon Shaman King regarde encore sa famille et veille sur elle. Je suis toujours triste car il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis deux mois qui me parurent une éternité. Aujourd'hui est un jour important car son frère rentre enfin à sa terre natale. A ce que j'avais vu, tous le monde s'activait pour fêter le retour de celui-ci et de sa femme chez eux. Malgré toute la tristesse que ressentait mon Roi, il esquissa un sourire.

Je voyais dans ses yeux l'envie de rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait le plus mais son devoir envers moi l'en empêche. J'étais encore plus triste.

Le jour déclinait doucement et mon Shaman King regardait toujours sa famille. Des amis de son frère étaient aussi présent à la fête ainsi que la femme et le fils de mon Roi. Celui-ci ne souriait plu et avait les bras croisés sur son torse. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait vraiment envie de les rejoindre alors… Pourquoi ne pas juste m'en parler… Je vous en prit mon Roi…

- Hum ? fit-il.

Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme si quelqu'un lui avait parlé. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans son royaume à part lui et moi, il se remit à sa contemplation du monde des vivants.

J'étais très triste…

Je vous en prit mon Roi… parlez-moi…

- Quoi encore ? lança t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il baissa ses barrières mentales, ce qui me permit enfin de lui parler.

_- Mon Roi… si vous voulez y aller… _fis-je timidement.

Hao-sama se raidit dans sa posture et serra ses bras encore plus fort autour de sa poitrine. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, se contenant de pleurer.

_- Je peux me passez de vous ici…_

Une larme coula sur son pantalon. Il se mit à trembler. Je le recouvris d'un voile protecteur et chaleureux pour dissiper le poids lourd de son cœur, et il serra son âme autour de la mienne. Je le tins comme on le faisait avec des enfants pour ne pas qu'ils tombent et le réconfortai comme cela m'était permit de le faire.

_- Partez… _fis-je doucement_. Je m'occuperais de tout…_

Il releva le visage, ses larmes coulant de moins en moins. Il se passa un bras sur son visage pour les essuyer et fixa de nouveau de ciel nocturne emplit d'étoiles magnifiques.

- _Je suis désolé._ me décidais-je enfin à lui dire. _Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout, pour ces treize années, pour tout ce que vous avez dut abandonner pour votre devoir… Vraiment pour…_

- Stop. fit-il durement.

Je m'arrêtais donc là pour mes excuses. Je lis dans son regard qu'il était convaincu par ce que je venais de lui dire. Soudain, il se mit à sourire, non plus de tristesse mais de joie. Une joie qu'il n'avait plu éprouvé depuis longtemps. Il resserra une nouvelle fois son esprit autour du mien et ferma les yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux colonnes sacrées : le passage qui lui permet de communiquer avec le monde des vivants. Avant de passer la porte il s'arrêta et regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel. Il sourit et dit simplement :

- Merci.

Et il disparut derrière les colonnes.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour mon Shaman King, non seulement pour lui-même mais aussi pour ceux qui le connaissent. Hao-sama rejoignit ses semblables pour fêter le retour de son frère et de sa femme dans leur pays natal.

Alors… Tout d'abord, je suis le Great Spirit.

Ensuite, je suis le plus puissant de tous les esprits de la planète.

Pour finir, j'ai attendu avec impatience la venue de mon Roi.

Et par la volonté du Great Spirit, je veux rendre heureux mon Shaman King.

* * *

Fin d'un premier One-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Alors pourquoi avoir choisit le Great Spirit? C'est simple. L'histoire de Shaman King tourne autour de la possession du Great Spirit qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans Kang Zeng Bang et sans oublier qu'à chaque instant, les paches parlent de la volonté du Great Spirit. Alors je me suis dit : mais quelle est la volonté du Great Spirit bon sang ?! Bah oui quoi... C'est un comble quand même. Alors voilà comment est né ce One-shot là.

Alors, on se retrouve pour un nouveau One-shot les n'amis ? A plus tard !


	2. Chapter 2

Rreeeee coucou !

L'attente fut longue mais me revoilà avec en cadeau pour la rentrée, un nouveau one shot !

Je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews soit _Realgya_ ( encore désolé pour les fautes...) et _Marina Ka-Fai_ (j'aime ton pseudo !). Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire le premier one shot en espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec le second.

Sans plus de cérémonies et de blabla, à vos yeux!

**Les chiens ne font pas des chats.**

- Je crois que je l'aime.

Jamais il n'aurait voulut entendre ça de sa vie, ni jamais il n'aurait penser devoir vivre ce moment un jour. Pourtant, Hao ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'amertume envers son frère et son fils.

- Tu crois… fit-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Ou tu en es sûr ?

- Dans ce cas, je suis sûr.

Le Shaman King souffla de désespoir à l'idée de voir son fils amoureux. Son fils bon sang ! Son fils était gay ! Il n'osait y croire mais devait se faire une raison. Hao savait pertinemment d'où venait ce désir étrange pour son cousin. Mais même ça, il n'osait se l'avouer lui-même.

- Tu es fâché ? demanda le jeune garçon en voyant la mine blanche de son père.

Hao releva la tête et sourit tristement.

- Non. Je me demande juste comment je vais apprendre ça à ta mère… souffla t-il.

Il posa sa tête sur la table et demanda à son garçon de sortir jouer dehors. Yoh se pressa d'exécuter la demande de son père et partit rejoindre sa grand-mère dans le jardin derrière le temple. Tout en fixant le mur qui s'offrait à sa vue, Hao réfléchissait à la manière la plus convenable d'annoncer à Alice le fait que leur fils aimait son cousin et qu'il n'y aurait pas de descendante Asakura par la suite. Ce qui inquiétait le plus le brun c'était comment il avait put faire passer son désir pour son propre frère à son fils pour son cousin. Il le savait, cela n'était pas dût au hasard.

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange Shaman King-sama. Fit le Great Spirit en lui._

_- Tu sais très bien ce qui me dérange dans cette histoire. Et je pense que tu y aie pour quelque chose. Rétorqua Hao, acerbe. _

_- Je n'ai rien fait, pour une fois. ria l'esprit.  
_

Le Asakura soupira et se releva pour demander conseil à sa mère. Il sortit du salon et se passa vite un manteau sur les épaules pour sortir. L'hivers venait à peine de s'installer qu'il y avait déjà de la neige au sol. Hao suivit les écho de voix de sa mère et de son fils pour les trouver les mains dans la neige. Cette situation lui était familière : lui en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec sa mère à son sixième anniversaire, la dernière année de vie commune des deux êtres avant la mort prématurée de la jeune femme. Il sourit en voyant son fils de treize ans avec de la neige dans les cheveux et le nez rouge à cause du froid. La jeune femme blonde vit son fils se rapprocher d'eux et lui fit signe de les aider à finir le bonhomme de neige.

- Et voilà ! cria Yoh en s'écartant. Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un… songea Hao.

- Mais c'est Matamune ! fit le jeune en fronçant les sourcils

Hao sourit et posa une main tendre sur la tête de son fils et le félicita de nouveau. Le garçon s'écarta doucement de son père, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus l'âge des câlins. Le père se mit à rire à plein poumon.

- Si tu n'as plus l'âge pour enlacer ton père, tu ne l'as plus non plus pour faire un bonhomme de neige. Rit-il de nouveau.

Yoh fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers sa maison.

- C'est juste parce que Grand-mère me l'avait demandé gentiment. fit-il en l'air.

Hao regarda son fils partir à l'intérieur, les mains dans les poches. La mère du Shaman King se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Le roi se retourna pour faire face à la mine amusée de la jeune femme, sourit à son tour et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Moi je me fiche de savoir si j'ai l'âge ou pas pour embrasser ma mère. souffla doucement Hao dans les bras de sa mère.

- Et j'en suis heureuse mon fils. répondit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

La neige recommençait à tomber mollement sur la cour du temple et le froid venu de Sibérie faisait son apparition au jour déclinant. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en chemin pour rentrer à leur tour, suivit de Kiri. Asanoha se baissa pour caresser l'animal qui remuait faiblement la queue.

- Dit moi Kiri, où se trouve ta maîtresse ? demanda Hao en se baissant à son tour.

Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté, ne savant pas où se trouvait Alice. Cela faisait depuis l'aube qu'elle était partit et depuis, plus aucunes nouvelles, ni même un appel à la maison pour dire que tout allait bien.

_- Elle va bien, ne vous en faîtes pas. répondit le Roi des esprits._

Hao souffla en se relevant, inquiet tout de même pour sa femme. Il savait qu'elle était forte et douée de raison pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, et même sachant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire, avec qui elle était…

_- Je vous ai dit qu'elle allait bien. fit le Great Spirit un peu énervé._

Il était presque 19 heures et Alice n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Yoh était devant la télévision regarder une série extrêmement ennuyante et peu instructive pour son père. Il pensait même, que l'abus d'écran rendait le cerveau mou, son possesseur amorphe et que la télévision et ses programmes de télé réalité rendaient abrutit les spectateurs.

- Ça, c'est moi que sa regarde. avait répondu Yoh à son père.

Yoh ne tenait guère compte des conseils de son père puisque celui-ci avait grandit sans lui et qu'il s'était toujours débrouillé. Et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Quant à Hao, il pensait que son fils n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour lui répondre comme il lui plaisait, se fichait royalement de savoir que son père était le Shaman King et qu'il pouvait le balayer d'une baffe. Et même, cela amusait Hao à un point ou il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'énerver Yoh et de le taquiner dès que cela lui était possible.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hao n'était pas motivé et avait perdu de son entrain habituel compte tenu de ce que son fils lui avait dit l'après midi même. Et Asanoha l'avait bien remarquée à la différence de son petit-fils. Elle décida donc de savoir ce qu'il se passait, servit du thé et s'assit à côté de son fils qui n'avait pas détourné le regard d'un Yoh allongé sur le côté pour mieux regarder cette maudite télé. Elle tenta une approche indirecte et douce pour amener Hao à parler.

- Je trouve que Yoh a prit de l'assurance depuis que tu es revenu. fit-elle en regardant son petit-fils.

Hao ferma les yeux en soufflant puis les rouvrit, toujours sur son fils.

- Oui… Il a grandit sans moi d'ailleurs. lança t-il avec un ton de regret dans la voix.

La blonde se tourna vers Hao et lui prit la main en dessous de la table. Il daigna enfin la regarder dans les yeux et celle-ci lui sourit.

- C'est tout de même bien que tu sois revenu. Je ne pense pas que Yoh aurait put se passer d'un model masculin.

- Vous croyez ? demanda faiblement le père du sus nommé.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Le Asakura lâcha la main de sa mère pour boire le thé qu'elle avait préparé, se désaltéra et reposa le récipient sur la table basse du salon. Hao regarda droit devant lui puis détourna le regard du mur qu'il avait en face pour regarder du coin de l'œil sa mère.

- Que cherchez-vous exactement ? demanda t-il, les yeux plissés.

Asanoha prit à son tour une gorgée du liquide chaud et sourit au Shaman King, un peu crispée.

- Moi ? Mais rien. Je faisais part de mes impressions, c'est tout.

- Ce n'était pas ma question. dit-il en souriant.

Elle avait beau être sa mère, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne savait pas mentir.

_- J'en connais un autre. gloussa le Great Spirit._

Hao serra les poings sur la table pour se contenir de hurler contre son esprit gardien. Asanoha pencha la tête et posa une main chaleureuse sur celle de son fils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Le Shaman King respira un long coup avant de pouvoir faire face à sa mère. Cela faisait seulement treize ans que Hao était Shaman King que le Great Spirit lui courait sur le haricot. Certes, le brun savait qu'il n'était pas supportable lui aussi mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout au comportement de son esprit gardien. Réussissant à se maîtriser envers et contre tout, Hao fixa sa mère, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

- Il n'y a rien mère. fit-il doucement.

- Bien sûr…

Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna brutalement de son fils pour boire son thé. Hao ne comprit pas ce soudain changement et se sentait affreusement frustré. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que la blonde le jugeait du coin de l'œil. Lors de la première vie d'Hao, elle avait eut souvent à utiliser cette technique pour lui faire sortir les vers du nez, et encore aujourd'hui…

- Euh… Mère… ? tenta Hao en regardant sa mère, furieux et inquiet.

Cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Asanoha ne tourna même pas la tête. Elle laissa son fils se tortiller en tentant de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Maintenant que le shaman millénaire ne pouvait plu lire dans les esprits des autres, tout devenait plus facile pour ses congénères humains et shamans.

- Il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas… dit Hao, vaincu.

Sa mère posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, l'air triomphante. Elle regarda Hao qui fixait son fils du coin de l'œil, l'air soucieux. Elle comprit que ce qui tracassait l'esprit d'Hao concernait la chair de sa chair. Elle souffla, se leva et tira son fils à sa suite dans la cuisine, le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et en fit de même de son côté.

- Raconte moi donc, Mappa.

Hao baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Il prit son courage à deux mains, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de faire part de ses appréhensions et de ses doutes.

- Yoh aime son cousin. lança t-il en un souffle.

Asanoha resta muette, ne sachant quoi répondre et ne lâcha pas des yeux ceux de son fils apparemment septique. Elle même ne savait pas si elle devait prendre pour argent comptant ce que lui disait Hao. Celui-ci releva le visage de la table pour voir celui de sa mère qui était impassible.

- Est-ce seulement possible ? demanda t-elle, incapable de faire plus pour le moment.

Hao hocha la tête positivement. Soudain, la jeune femme devint rouge tomate et se tint les joues.

- Par le Great Spirit… souffla t-elle. Et qu'en pense Hana ? Est-ce que lui aussi est… amoureux… ?

- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment… J'espère que non…

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, l'un les bras ballant et l'autre les mains sur les cuisses.

- Je… Je n'avais rien remarqué… fit la blonde, un ton d'excuse dans la voix. Qu'en penses-tu Mappa… ? Est-ce… Enfin…

Asanoha n'arrivait pas à formuler ses mots. Pour le moment, elle se demandait juste depuis quand cette situation existait et comment n'avait-elle pas vu ce qui se tramait sous son nez.

- Je n'en pense rien… Je pense que c'est de ma faute si Yoh est comme ça… expliqua t-il à sa mère. Voyez-vous, j'ai éprouvé le même genre de sentiments envers mon propre frère. J'en conclu donc que mes sentiments font partit du cœur de Yoh.

Asanoha hocha la tête. Elle savait que le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était de laisser couler, voir comment Yoh se comportait avec son cousin et inversement. Hao n'avait pas quitté sa mère des yeux qui regardait derrière lui. Elle était blanche et souriait nerveusement en se tordant les mains sous la table. Il se tourna pour voir ce qui faisait pâlir sa mère et… Blêmit à son tour.

- Vous savez, maman est déjà au courant. Et puis, elle m'a dit de te dire, papa, que si jamais tu essayais de faire quoi que ce soit, à Hana ou à moi, elle allait te tailler les oreilles en pointes. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me défendre contre toi tu sais. Tu ne me fais pas peur du tout.

Hao avala difficilement sa salive en voyant avec quel sérieux son fils parlait : c'était simple, clair et concis. On ne pouvait donc pas se tromper avec les termes de la précédente phrase. Si jamais Hao cherchait des ennuis à son fils ou à son neveux, il allait entendre parler de sa descendance. Yoh se planta devant le frigo pour prendre un soda et s'arrêta devant son père, ne le regardant même pas.

- Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il en va d'Hana, nous sortons ensemble depuis déjà deux mois.

La mâchoire du Shaman King aurait put tomber par terre si il n'existait pas des muscles reliant la mâchoire inférieure et supérieure. Yoh fermât la bouche de son patère avant de s'arrêter à nouveau devant la porte de la cuisine, se retourna avec un air noir, des flammèches dansantes dans ses yeux d'ordinaire bleu.

- Tu sais ce que je voudrais pour Noël ? demanda Yoh en regardant dans les yeux de son père.

Hao fit non de la tête, incapable de faire autre chose. Après un moment d'attente, Yoh sourit tendrement à sa grand-mère et à son père en lançant joyeusement :

- Une petite sœur !

A cet instant, la figure du Shaman King était un mélange d'étonnement puisque qu'il ne s'attendait pas ce genre de demande, de honte pour avoir fouillé dans la vie privé de son enfant, et enfin de gène. Asanoha se mit à rire aux éclats devant son fils qui n'arrivait même plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Alice rentra une heure après, récupérant un Hao boudeur et une grand-mère toute souriante, accompagnée d'un soupçon de raillerie de la part de Yoh. Elle annonça qu'Hana devrait être là pour l'entraînement de demain, au bonheur de son fils qui remercia chaleureusement sa mère d'un câlin. Pour sa part, Hao fusilla sa femme du regard depuis le coin de la pièce, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mari lui en voulait. Asanoha fit quelques messes basses à sa belle-fille qui pencha la tête après l'échange.

- Hao… Franchement… fit la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

Elle s'avança vers le boudeur qui arqua un sourcil, attrapa un de ses bras et le tira vers elle.

- Et bien et bien, dit-elle à son oreille. Il fallait m'en parler tout de suite mon chéri…

Du reste, on ne les vit plus de la soirée, au grand désarroi de Noah qui fit lui-même le dîner. Celui-ci vint voir la jeune femme blonde pour savoir ce qu'elle avait bien put dire à sa maîtresse.

- Moi ? Mais rien. Je faisais part de mes impressions, c'est tout. dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Pour tout vous avouez, je me suis éclatée à faire ce one shot. Dire que j'ai aimé tourner en ridicule Hao serait un doux euphémisme je pense. Quand à Yoh (le fils bien sûr) et bien... Il n'a pas peur de se friter avec son père comme Hao n'a pas peur des autres shamans. J'ai bien peur que son caractère ait déteint sur son fils (est-ce un compliment ça?). Bien entendu, personne ne pouvait imaginer ce dont Yoh voulait pour Noël et je dois dire que sa demande est un peu particulière. Il m'a bien fait rire quand même. Quant à la mère d'Hao, je voulais l'introduire tout d'abord parce qu'on ne l'a voit pas beaucoup et ensuite parce qu'elle sert d'entremetteuse entre son fils et sa belle-fille. Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite où un petit bébé viendrait au monde dans la petite famille. Et enfin pour le coup, Noah n'a pas servit à grand chose. Il était juste là pour faire rebondir Asanoha.

Enfin voilà quoi. J'espère que cela vous à plus. Sinon, on se revoit dans le prochain One shot hein?

Tiphanoushkoushki au rapport!


End file.
